


Coffee and Cliches

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: Alexa is a barista and Liana sells flowers, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Melody has a brief appearance just to tease Alexa, Modern AU, absolutely no angst we don't do that here, ahaha jk jk, and we made earrings together, and we were both girls, cottage core vibessss, meet cute, unless??, very cute, we need more fics for them please I will sell my soul to read more, what if you came over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Alexa works as a barista.  When she meets Liana, sparks fly. <3Or, a series of cute meetings between Alexa and Liana before they finally get together.
Relationships: Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)
Kudos: 23





	Coffee and Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8qWpCMgecs) while writing the fic. If you want to play it in the background while reading, it really helps capture the mood I’m setting :)

~~~~~

Alexa hummed to herself as she tidied the coffee bar. The sweet aroma of syrup and flowers filled the small cafe where she worked. Quiet music played through the speakers, providing a soft atmosphere. 

The jingling of a bell alerted Alexa to a customer’s appearance. She swiftly turned around, smoothing her deep blue apron.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

A blonde girl stood before her, gazing at the menu. She wore a simple pink dress with a laced-up bodice. A petticoat of white lace peeked out from underneath the short skirt. Thigh high white socks completed her look.

Bright blue eyes met Alexa’s turquoise ones, and she felt a fluttering feeling in her chest. 

“Oh!,” said the girl, “I was just reading the menu. I haven’t been here before, so I’ll need a moment.”

She smiled, a sweet, sincere smile that made Alexa feel as though she was the only other person in the world.

“Take your time,” she whispered.

The girl ended up ordering Alexa’s favourite: a raspberry latte with extra cream.

~~~~~

The next time Alexa saw the girl, it was raining. 

Alexa’s tan cheeks were wet from raindrops, and her hair was soaked. Walking quickly, she turned a corner and ran straight into someone’s chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she began, disentangling herself from the stranger, “the rain made it hard to see and-”

She was cut off by the sight of those familiar shimmering eyes.

“Oh!”

The other girl smiled at her. “It’s not problem! I wasn’t looking either, so it’s partly my fault anyway.”

Alexa felt her cheeks warm and wondered how it was possible for someone to speak such simple words in a way that exuded love and comfort. Her thoughts raced in an attempt to find a way to spend more time with the girl.

“Do you want some coffee?” she blurted out, before her nerve abandoned her. “I work at a coffeeshop just back that way.”

The other girl’s face lit up. “I’d love to! I’ve been meaning to go back there, but just haven’t found the time.”

Alexa offered her hand. “I’ll lead the way.”

~~~~~

“Melody, I think I’m in love.”

Alexa’s friend rolled her eyes at this declaration. “Sure Alexa, whatever you say.”

“If you knew her, you would understand!”

“Have you even learned her name yet?” Melody paused from sweeping the coffee shop to glare accusingly at Alexa.

“Names aren’t important. Haven’t you heard of Romeo and Juliet?”

Melody pretended to think before responding. “Uh, no, cause I’m not a theatre nerd like someone I could mention.”

“Haha.”

“Get back to work, I don’t pay you to complain about how in love you are.”

Alexa rolled her eyes but went back to cleaning out the coffee machine.

Although she didn’t know the girl’s name, she knew it wouldn’t matter. Those shining eyes, so full of life, were enough. Eyes that beautiful and kind could only belong to someone with a heart to match. 

The girl hadn’t returned since the rainy day, but Alexa had hope. After all, it hadn’t even been a week.

She continued to dream about light blonde hair and eyes full of the sky as she cleaned.

~~~~~

The third time they met, it was back in the coffeshop. 

“Hi,” breathed Alexa.

Smiling eyes met hers and the girl gave her order, which Alexa barely heard.

As she handed over the cup, (cherry tea with chocolate sprinkles) Alexa managed to ask for a name.

“Liana.”

“I’m Alexa.”

“That’s such a pretty name!”

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday.”

Soft laughter filled the room and Melody rolled her eyes.

~~~~~

Lazy clouds drifted across the sky as Alexa pedaled her bike towards the park. Her dog, Lily, gave a yap from inside the bike basket.

“We’re almost there,” Alexa promised.

When they arrived, Alexa parked her bike before placing Lily on the ground. Winding paths lined with pastel flowers twisted throughout the grassy park. Drooping trees were dotted here and there, providing shady places to picnic.

Alexa stretched her hands above her head, then set off along the path. She wore a short blue dress, perfect for the summer weather. Lily raced ahead of her, yapping at leaves and chasing her tail.

Lily suddenly stopped, pointing herself towards a rustling bush. Cocking her ears, she let out a low growl.

Alexa hurried over to see what had upset her dog. “What’s wrong Lily?”

Just then another dog popped out from the bush. She rushed towards Lily and the two dogs immediately began sniffing each other. The strange dog had several brown spots of varying sizes, but she was nearly identical to Lily in size.

“Sparkles! Where are you?”

Alexa immediately straightened at the sound of the voice. It was one she recognized all too well. Liana.

Sure enough, the blonde haired girl came around the path corner. She rushed towards Sparkles, scooped her up, then turned to Alexa.

Liana smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that! Sparkles here likes to run off by herself.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Alexa reassured, “my dog isn’t perfect either.”

Wagging her tail, Lily gazed up at Sparkles. Liana’s dog gave a small yip as she attempted to struggle to the ground. Liana laughed and set Sparkles on the ground, where she and Lily immediately resumed their sniffing.

“It seems as though our dogs have become friends too.”

Friends too? Liana considered her a friend already? 

“Yeah, I’m glad they get along,” Alexa managed to say.

Her chest was fluttering too quickly for her to properly concentrate on her words. If Liana already considered her a friend, she was even closer to considering her as more than friends, which was exactly what Alexa wanted.

“Do you want to walk together so our dogs can play with each other?”

Liana’s question barely made it to Alexa’s brain; she was still trying to process the fact that Liana had confirmed their friendship. As soon as the offer registered, she hastily agreed. 

Patterns of sunlight shone on Liana’s soft hair as they wandered along the stone path. Alexa longed to wrap her arm around Liana’s slim waist, longed to trace the slight freckles on her face, longed to lose herself in those clear eyes before moving onto her smiling pink lips.

The pink blouse that Liana wore hugged her figure perfectly, and though it was slightly too short, Alexa certainly wasn’t complaining. A flowing white skirt swished above Liana’s knees and a pink flower tucked into her hair completed her look.

Walking in the sun, laughing about nothing, watching the dogs, brushing hands against each other, staring at each other’s eyes for a little too long: Alexa wished it could last forever.

That night, as she lay curled in her bed, she dreamed of scenes that never happened. Soft hands in hers, hands tangled in her hair, and lips pressing together.

~~~~~

Liana came into the coffeeshop the next day just as Alexa’s shift was finishing. Alexa had already taken off her apron, and was stepping out from behind the counter but when she saw that adorable blonde she immediately went back.

“What can I get for you today?” she leant over the counter as she asked, propping her chin on her hand in what was meant to be an alluring pose.

Liana let out a soft giggle as she readjusted her large bag. “You choose. I want to be surprised.”

As Alexa prepared the drink Liana loitered by the napkin stand. She seemed to be inspecting some minuscule spot on the counter. When Liana turned back towards Alexa her cheeks were flushed a soft pink.

“Here you go!” Alexa handed the drink over. “What’s in the bag by the way?”

“Flowers,” responded Liana, “from my shop. They’re extras from today’s sales and I’m taking them to the nursing home.”

She fiddled with the bag. “I brought some for you too. I hope you like them!"

Alexa didn’t think someone could become even more perfect, yet here Liana was, surprising her with flowers. The idea that someone’s exterior should match the intentions of their heart was never truer than it was for Liana.

Slowly, Alexa reached for the flowers. She pressed them to her face, breathing in the sweet scent. A smile spread across Liana’s face, and Alexa’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Alexa had fallen in love plenty of times. She knew what it was like and the experience was nothing new. This time however, she wanted to stay in love. To love Liana until her dying breaths, no matter how cliche it was. 

She wanted to hold Liana close and whisper to her all the things that made her so lovable. She wanted to laugh in the sunlight, to spin around and around with the love of her life before collapsing on cushiony grass. She wanted to press kisses to her face, to cover her with love and protect her from every evil thing in the world.

She wanted to do all those things and more but she couldn’t, she couldn’t because she didn’t know how Liana would react. She didn’t because they hadn’t known each other long, they were new friends. She didn’t because Liana was perfection, a goddess on earth while she, Alexa, was a humble barista who didn’t possess any shining qualities.

All she ended up saying was, “thank you.”

~~~~~

When she dragged her tired body home, the first thing Alexa did was find a vase for the flowers. As she unwrapped them from the carefully tied newspaper a paper fell out. Alexa unfolded it and saw that it was a note.

It read:

Alexa,

I’m sending this as a note because I know that if I try saying it out loud, I’ll lose the courage. I hope you don’t think this is weird but I really like you. I wrote my number on the other side of this paper and if you want to come over to my house to hang out and watch a movie, then just text me :)

If you don’t feel the same way, then I’m truly sorry for bothering you.

xoxo Liana

Alexa savored every word of the note, rereading it to reassure herself that this wasn’t a dream. A smile spread across her face. Liana liked her back! And she had left a number!!

Leaping for her phone, Alexa hurriedly typed in the number that Liana had written. She sent a simple text, confirming her feelings and a time to meet. 

Liana’s reply was instantaneous. It was awhile before Alexa went to sleep, but texting had been worth it.

~~~~~

The next afternoon, when she had finished work, Alexa rode her bike to the address Liana had sent her. Melody had helped braid her hair and had woven blue ribbons throughout Alexa’s dark hair. She wanted to make some effort to look presentable, after all, she was going over to her crush’s house for the first time.

Liana’s house was small, but adorable. A twisting fence, overgrown with ivy, surrounded the yard. Alexa could see Sparkles napping in the grass beside flower bushes. Gleaming windows were dotted all over the round stone house, and a straw roof topped it off.

Alexa pushed the wooden gate open and stepped into the yard. Before she even made it to the door, it was flung open. There stood Liana, wearing a pink bandana in her hair and a short dress with a floral apron.

When she saw Alexa her face exploded with a radiant smile.

“Hi! I saw you from the window, and I though I’d come and properly greet you.”

“Your house is adorable!” Alexa slowly spun around to take in all of the plants, small animal statues, and wooden signs.

Liana laughed. “Thanks! I sell the flowers from my garden, and I also grow some vegetables for myself.”

Every new thing that Alexa learned about Liana just made her fall even more deeply in love. 

Liana led the way into the house, which was just as cute as the outside was. Paintings hung on the walls, flowers were scattered everywhere, sheets of music spread across the table, and the smell of fresh bread filled the house. Several plush couches stood in the corner and a table with various craft items was placed in front of them.

Liana noticed Alexa’s gaze and explained, “I was working on some earrings. I like to make my own, as you may have noticed.”

She gestured to her ears and Alexa could see two small dogs, swinging above Liana’s shoulders.

“They’re adorable!”

“Thanks! I can teach you how to make them if you’d like?”

There was nothing Alexa wanted more. 

They spent the next hour working on earrings, each making several pairs. Liana would dry flowers from her garden and then convert them into shimmering rainbows of colour. Alexa ended up making small coffee cups out of clay. They weren’t perfect, but by Liana’s praises it would seem that Michelangelo himself had sculpted them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled on the couch, watching bootleg versions of Alexa’s favorite plays and cooking shows that Liana dearly loved.

Hours later, when Alexa stood at the door, she asked the question that had been on her mind all afternoon.

“So, was this a date?”

Liana blushed, but answered, “Yes, I would like it to be a date.”

“Good, because I want it to be one too,” breathed Alexa, wondering where she found the courage.

Alexa reached for the door handle, but Liana was faster. She placed a hand over Alexa’s and drew near.

“You don’t have to leave yet, I mean, if you want to that’s fine, but I’d like it if you could stay longer.”

“Yes,” said Alexa, “I’d love to stay.”

Then, before she knew it, Liana’s lips were on hers. 

The first touch was soft, hesitant even. They were both testing the waters, not wanting to dive into the deep right away. 

Liana’s breath was hot in her mouth, her lips tender and sweet. Alexa’s hands found their way to that shining blonde hair, finally fulfilling their wish of burrowing into it and stroking those silky locks. Liana pressed her forehead against Alexa’s, smiling with her bright eyes.

“You’re so gorgeous,” she murmured, and that was enough to solidify Alexa’s affections forever.

Years later, as she recalled that moment, the one where they first kissed, she could still remember the honeyed tones with which Liana spoke, still remember the soft touch of her skin, still remember the warmth that came from loving another girl.

Liana remembered too, and they would tease each other about for years to come.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I must have more of Alexa/Liana content, even if that means I have to create it myself
> 
> (also can I please live in Liana's house, thank you 🥺 🥺)


End file.
